A conventional power system includes an enclosure for accommodating a power source, such as an engine. The power system also includes a ventilation system in order to ventilate exhaust gases produced during an operation of the power source. Such a ventilation system typically includes components such as ducts, vents, fans, sensors, dampers, and the like. Further, the power system is provided with a fire extinguishing system to cater to a fire emergency inside the enclosure. The ventilation system may selectively prevent gases, produced during fire extinguishing, from escaping the enclosure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006080971 discloses an enclosure comprising elements for air management, sound attenuation and fire suppression in an electrical power generation system. Air management is provided by ducts, fans, seals and a barrier wall. In addition, by establishing airflow away from spark-producing equipment, any fuel that might leak will not accumulate near the spark-producing equipment, and thus fire and explosion risks are reduced. Targeted sound suppression in the ducts, walls, floor and ceiling of the enclosure provides acceptable noise levels. Fire detectors, a fire suppression system and dampers allow for quickly controlling fires inside the enclosure. A roof panel sealing system provides access into the enclosure during assembly and maintenance while providing a watertight and noise tight seal during transit and operations.